A Distance For Love
by AquaTonic
Summary: Present: Usagi finds out there is a secret personal guard that was used in th Silver M. to protect her. Now, she needs to call upon them to help protect her and build Crystal Tokyo before Chibi-usa is born. R/R Please!
1. Past: Prologue

The Distance for Love

Prologue

The black, laced fabric surrounded the tall woman still holding her head high with pride while her long dark brown hair were pulled up and the crown covered her head. Her slender fingers stayed on her swollen belly as she managed a small smile. Her dark blue eyes looked over to her left making her suddenly gasp. While she was busy looking at the large coffin being place into the family tomb, she hadn't paid attention to her four-year-old son that had been standing next to her, watching the entire thing. A maid dressed in black walked up to her and gave a low bow before looking up at the queen standing before her.

"Pardon me your highness. I would like to announce the arrival of Queen Daisy of du'Monte and Prince Allen of du'Monte," said the maid before giving another bow. The queen walked in dressed in the same black laced fabric and black hair pulled up into a fashionable bun while her golden crown graced the top of her head. Her green eyes held sympathy in them while she walked toward her dearest friend she had know for years and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"My dearest Queen Abbey of du'Carta, I grieve with you since my king died in battle alongside your king this passing year. Please, come into the palace and let us speak in a more private area," said Queen Daisy as she took her arm and started leading her into the large palace. It has been kept the same, with the large white granite walls reaching high into the sky after years of being taken care of. The flags of red and blue hung at half mass for the sake of the king's death. Fresh flowers had been decorated upon the walls next to each painting of the generations of other kings whom had also occupied this palace. Queen Abbey stopped a maid on the way into the palace.

"Please, look for the prince. I believe that he has disappeared since the death of his father. Be sure that he has company with him as all times," answered Queen Abbey. Queen Daisy gave the maid her son Prince Allen whom was to stay with the prince.

"Be sure to be careful since your child is due any day now," answered Queen Daisy while helping the queen to sit down into a chair. Queen Abbey smiled and petted her large stomach with a smile. "What do you plan on naming your last child?"

"If it is a girl, I will name her Kohaku and if it is a boy I will name him Jace since his brother is already named after his father, Oz," answered Queen Abbey with a smile. Queen Daisy patted her hand gently with a smile.

"It would be nice if she will come soon so you will have something to occupy your mind with instead of worrying about today. She will bring the brightest amount of joy to your years," said Queen Daisy with a smile. She watched Abbey smile up at her but then grab her stomach as her brows scrunched together.

"Call for the doctor," said Queen Abbey while holding her teeth clutched together. She could tell that it was going to be a long and painful night yet in the end, a joyous one.


	2. Past: Chapter One

Chapter One

The military governments of three respectable planets had decided to gather for a week long event where challenges would be presented to the winning planet to train exclusively with Earth's generals along with learn more techniques. On this sunny morning near the ocean palace belonging to Du'Carta, the heiress had decided to sneak out in hopes of getting a peek at the military strength of her own planet. Men from all over the planet had dueled and then trained for this, only the best of the best being able to go. It was hard for her to sneak without being spotted like a sore thumb but what else was she to do? Rather than studying or forced to do needle-point, she took her chances here. She pulled her white fleece cloak closer against the morning nip. Gazing around at the men in different colors and areas, she started with the one closest, their men dressed in black. All of them looked like harsh, strong fighters, holding many battle scars that would scare even the strongest of minded women. Her bright blue eyes looked over their forms as they practiced only to see the person in the ring with them was a...woman?

Pausing and gazing, she couldn't help but watch her move around the ring, her long raven hair trailing behind her movements so gracefully even though her wooden practice sword found all its marks. It was a rough battle but looked like an amazing dance that had been practiced for centuries. The wind picked up for a moment, blowing her white hood off to show the long, burgundy tendrils escape around her like a sudden flame against the wind. She hadn't cared much if she was spotted, but this was a beautiful battle. Finally, she watched the woman put the finishing blows and then throw off her helmet, her brown eyes gazing around at her soldiers while she stood proud, tall, her lean muscles rippling from the exhaustion.

"I expect all of you to give your best. The names are posted for the matches for this morning. If you are not on the schedule for today, you will be fighting tomorrow. I bid you all the best in battle and I will be watching," came her strong voice, gazing at each and every one of them. Her eyes caught the red and white sticking out, narrowing in on it to see the pale skinned woman looking in awe. This infuriated her, was someone trying to sneak information? Marching straight over to her, she was grim as the men watched in interest of what would happen next. "Who are you? Why are you watching our fight? This is a private area and no one is to be in here besides the Du'Monte soldiers."

She was speechless for a moment but then produced a softening smile that seemed to give a slight tug at her battle-hardened heart.

"I apologize," replied the girl, giving a bow of her head and graceful curtsy. "I seem to have lost my way but could not help but watch. You looked absolutely beautiful that I dared not turn away."

This boasted her esteem as she recognized the movements that belonged to royalty along with manner of speech but this was not going to sway her. Still with a softened but hard gaze, she marched around the small girl inspecting her for a sight of parchment or way to record their movements to her own use. Seeing as how she wasn't a spy, she continued her questioning coldly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she bit. The young woman gulped at the harshness of her voice but sucked her pride though she was starting to quiver. Never before had she seen this side of any person since all in her palace were kind or spoke softly. Was this really how the world was? It interested her even further but she decided to keep straight to the point.

"I am Kohaku of Du'Carta," gave her still sweet reply and then the murmurs quickly began only for the woman to look up at her men and yell them to silence themselves. Unbeknown to Kohaku, there had been stories passing around from planet to planet of the princess in the ocean palace that was never allowed to leave due to a spell being cast. When social events came for the young princesses to get together, only Du'Carta palace had declined. The only true reason for this was due to the weak health of the young woman and the special medical attention given to her that helped finally make her strong. Her mother had been too over protective to let her out until she was old enough to leave on her own. "May I ask your name?"

"Raven of Du'Monte," came the snort reply. Through the crowd moved a tall man dressed in what seemed royal military clothing as he closed in quickly on the two women and ordered the men back to their business. The crowd seemed to disperse little by little. His strangely green eyes moved over Kohaku in surprise and then he looked to his sister. Raven smoothed his short black hair that started to ruffle only to get her hand smacked away which caused her to chuckle at bit.

"Your highness," he said, giving a quick bow. "I am Allen of Du'Monte. Your brother has asked me to escort you to him immediately."

Kohaku frowned, disappointed that she was found out so soon. She thought she had a chance to make it through until she reached her brother but now it was going to be shortened.

"Before she goes," started Raven while a grin spread. "Was there really a spell cast on you to where you could never leave the palace?"

Allen quickly scoffed at the remark.

"Mind your manners Raven," he hissed. Kohaku let out a soft giggle.

"I do not mind at all," she said, "but there has never been any spell on me to my knowledge. I was being treated for weak health as a child which caused me to miss out on every social event. But please, do join us this evening? I am still unaware of what the plans are due to this function and since I snuck out..."

Raven laughed.

"Too bad you couldn't have done that long ago," she replied only for Allen to clear his throat. Raven quickly wrapped things up due to her uptight brother over time. "Yes, we will both join you this evening along with the Du'Roson family."

"If you will your highness," said Allen, holding out his arm. Kohaku took it with a smile and waved back to Raven before being lead through the crowd of men. She blushed, since she had never been this close to a man before other than her brother. There was a soft musk around him that made a chill move down her spine. Was it fate they met like this? She wasn't sure but continued on the way with silence. Before, she had heard stories from her brother when he returned of training with Allen and Bade at the royal military school held on the moon for young men along with the beautiful princess that lived there as well. She ruled over the solar system and yet Kohaku had never been aware of her much. It was said that princesses of royal families held power to protect the princess and had been called to arms recently.

"Did he wrinkle his brow?" asked Kohaku suddenly, surprising Allen. He had dreamed of meeting her since Oz had told him so many stories of his sister and the gifts she had sent him while in school. Each year he came back from his palace for the summer, he had more stories to tell of her breaking something or how she wanted to see the world but was unable to. To him, it felt like he should rescue her but she was still at such a young age. She was sixteen from what he had heard, the princess of Du'Roson was seventeen, and his sister was eighteen. All of which were prime ages for marriage but he wasn't sure what his family was up to. They had been asking him about social events to meet women but he had turned them down. Would they turn down his request for this princess? He was sure of everything so far, and his heart couldn't stop fluttering.

"Not that I could see," he replied softly, glad that he was taking the long way to Oz. "What brought your out here your highness?"

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, making him swallow hard.

"Please, you do not need to address me so formally. A friend of my brothers is a friend of mine," she replied. "I have been dreaming to get out of that palace and finally brought up the courage to take myself out. There are many things I want to experience before the chance slips away."

"What would you like to experience?" he asked, feeling closer than through the stories of her.

"I want to explore the ocean," she said passionately. "My balcony faces it, but all I can do is look. I want to sail across it like the explorers had done so long ago and see the other lands in it. I want to see the animals that I hear all night singing their beautiful lullaby's. I know I should not feel this way, so passionate but I cannot help it. Oz has been able to go to other planets and explore to his hearts content but what about mine? I am just a tool to only produce heirs or, do I have a choice?"

Allen wanted to whisk her away on the nearest ship just to see her light up or have an adventure of her own but he knew that it was impossible to do such a thing. Due to the social status, the only way to do such a thing for her was to make her his wife and then they would be able to sail away together. That was an idea that kept swimming through his mind. He would have to talk to Oz since it was his sister but he might be occupied with his own problems since there was to be an announcement this evening.

"Depending on your husband will be a matter of choice or not," replied Allen, his eyes scanning the crowd to see the fighting had already began and it was going to take a while to get to the seating area. He moved through the crowd, sheltering her when someone got too loud or moved too aggressively with the fight. Just in time he made it to the wooden stands where Oz had collected most of the royalty. It looked like it was only him and Akai in the box at the moment sitting very close...too close. He moved into the box and noticed them separate quickly. Oz's hazel eyes scowled at his sister as he took long stretches to hug her in his arms tightly.

"You had me worried Kohaku, mother had sent a messenger as well worried sick about you. If you wanted to come, you should have just asked instead of sneaking out," he said, petting her long silky hair. There was a muffled something and then Oz let her face come out of his chest.

"I saw the most amazing thing," she said, excited. "This woman was out there training with her men and she looked so beautiful! I did not know that we were allowed to train with our soldiers or is she just allowed to? But her movements were graceful and she hit the strategic points every time."

Oz just smiled, the creases of worry quickly leaving.

"That must have been Raven, she is mighty with the sword. Please, join us. I would like to introduce you to Princess Akai of Du'Roson," he said, leading Kohaku towards the woman dressed in a fine long red dress, her long blond hair styled up for this occasion. Her bright blue eyes smiled up at Kohaku as she took to her feet, greeting her. Both curtsied gracefully.

"It is a pleasure," said Akai, giving a sweet smile. Allen wasn't sure what to make of this; he had never seen Oz and Akai close together and there were rumors that Oz was to be married to the princess of mars, with that fiery temper of hers. Allen could tell when he heard that, there was no way. Oz was too relaxed for the fire princess and would not tolerate her telling him what to do. He could see it in both siblings how they meshed with nature, and brought a sense of laughter to everyone they met. He looked for some sort of clue and then spotted it on Akia's finger; had Oz proposed or asked for her hand? Allen let the two women talk while Oz pulled him aside, noticing his friend's wondering eyes.

"I asked her father, and we have been blessed. I will be announcing it this evening," said Oz, keeping his voice low while the two women giggled and carried on. "I am happy they are getting along and I know that my mother is trying to set up Kohaku with someone as well since she has kept her from social events and there is no one to ask for her hand. I am unsure if my mother is going to pick the right choice since she can be a handful at times."

Allen chuckled with him.

"I am sure you would know who would take care of her," said Allen, keeping an eye on Kohaku but not enough for Oz to notice. Oz gave a nod in response, his russet hair bobbing with him and then resting above his ears. Allen wasn't sure if he should dare but he wanted to know for sure if he could get to know her more. "May I ask to have afternoon tea with your sister?"

Oz's relaxed posture stiffened as he looked at Allen steady look. Was he serious? Swallowing, he gazed to his sister to see her eyes flicker to Allen for a moment but then quickly to Akai before trying to let anyone notice. Had she taken to him within the first bit of meeting him? True, he had told Kohaku stories of Allen showing off and making an ass of himself but was she drawn to that type of person? He had never heard of anything like this happening. He was relieved that it was a close friend and he was asking permission before moving his advances.

"In private?" asked Oz, wondering how serious it was. Perhaps it was true that his sister had a magical spell on her since she had seemed to cast some magic on one of his best friends.

"Yes, if I may request so," responded Allen after a long pause. Oz didn't want to think too hard and long about it since he was still in a joy over being with Akai but he also wanted his friend and sister happy. Finally calculating it out, he let out a breath.

"I would rather it be you than someone I do not know their intentions," replied Oz only to be clapped on the shoulder with a strong hand.

"I thank you my friend," replied Allen. The rest of the day seemed to go by slow as they watched the fights and looked at the charts of who was going to be fighting tomorrow. Oz noted that Du'Monte had the upper hand so far with Du'Roson following behind. Du'Carta soldiers were too relaxed to be thinking about the competitions and had been drinking wine all day along with feasting before the fights and merrily singing. News spread that Bade had already made it to the palace where he was studying in the library over certain calculations that he was to send to the moon palace and would be ready this evening but later Raven would be late for dinner since she was pep talking her army. Queen Abbey had joined them, sitting at the head of the table where their father should have been. After his death, she never remarried but instead made sure everything was ran as it should be and her children were happy. She spent most of her days taking care of Kohaku until she was well and then in loneliness in her chamber garden reading or signing documents the council thought was needed. Her dark blue eyes looked around at each child with a secret smile under her lips, her long brown hair had wisps of gray starting and wrinkles showing around her eyes from laughing too much or worrying.

"I thank you all for joining us this joyful week," she spoke loudly. She had gotten used to speaking up like a man and over people with a cold voice when something needed to get done. "I believe my son has an announcement to make this evening?"

Oz stood and bowed before taking his seat.

"I would like to wait until later this evening mother until everyone has gathered," he replied. Kohaku looked confused as she searched her brother's face only to get a wink that sent her shying away. The appointment for tea had been set up, but Oz was surprised at how she accepted so willingly without asking any questions. Has she felt it too? A tall man in his deep red military uniform moved into the room, giving a bow as his long dirty blond hair moved around his shoulders before his deep blue eyes making contact with those in the room.

"I apologize for my lateness," said Bade and then took his seat only for Raven to move in after him, her face flushed with anger as she bowed quickly and took her seat as well. Abbey looked towards her son quickly whom stood.

"I have an announcement to make," said Oz, gaining everyone's attention. His eyes touched Akai only for her to smile. "I have asked for Akai's hand, and received her family's blessing."

Everyone gave their congratulations only for Bade to express he had an announcement as well. Everyone seemed to be surprised at this but things began to make since.

"The families of Du'Roson and Du'Monte thought it would help to make a strong tie for me to have Raven's hand," he said. Before congratulations could be given, Raven moved from the table and quickly excused herself. Abbey wasn't sure what to make of this and watched Allen excuse himself as well. This was a large surprise for all of them to swallow since they knew Raven was not a women to be tamed or married. Akai gave a reassuring smile to Bade who understood.


	3. Past: Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Afternoon tea was quiet, which Allen hadn't expected as Kohaku slowly sipped her warm drink, her mind elsewhere. Allen had to admit, he was elsewhere but this was his only chance and he needed to take advantage of it. His sister would be able to take care of herself and there was nothing he could do about the marriage. If she wanted something done, he would have to do it. Due to her respect for the Du'Roson family and her friend Akai, she had accepted it though her heart was elsewhere. Kohaku set her cup down suddenly, making his eyes quickly move to her.

"I apologize for being silent, there is a lot to think about," she said softly, gazing at him while she poured him more tea and then herself. Allen smiled.

"I apologize as well, since I do have a lot to think about myself," he responded. She took another drink but set the cup down again; she was bothered.

"I do not mean to get personal but your sister did not look too well and I cannot help but think about her well-being," she said. He could see the sincerity of her worry, her eye could not hide that. "Will she be okay?"

He couldn't help but comfort her in some way, his hand reaching out to touch hers gently only to feel the electricity in just that one touch. Her eyes met his instantly, not daring to move as the tingling went down her spine again; she couldn't shake his gaze boring into her as if finding her soul with just that look.

"Marriages arranged by families happen for a reason all the time. Raven will be fine and her decision is final; she will enjoy her life as long as Bade leaves her to do what she is best at, training. This is make the Du'Roson army as powerful as ours," said Allen, feeling her fingers twitch with excitement under his.

"What about Du'Carta's army?" she asked even softer than before, feeling the pull to lean in towards him.

"Du'Roson will teach them what they have learned from Du'Monte," his husky voice spoke, leaning in to complete her movements. She was so close, her bangs softly resting on her forehead and the smell of waterlily pleasing his nostrils. His fingers gently moved over the soft skin of her cheek, exploring her supple skin as the electricity tingled through him. Her lips parted as if she was going to speak only to close quickly, keeping his gaze.

"You are beautiful," he whispered only for a smile and blush to envelop her. He was about to lean in and close the small distance between them only for a butler to clear his throat just in time. Quickly they pulled apart as the butler picked up the tray to take it away.

"I would like to announce the arrival of the Prince of Earth and his four generals that have came to watch the duels," he said, and then left. It was a sign of them doing what was not meant to be done. Allen moved to his feet and offered her a hand only for her to politely decline, the worry still in her eyes.

"Have I offended you?" asked Allen, looking at how bewildered she was. She gave him a reassuring smile only for him to move to one knee in front of her as he clasped her hands in his, the feelings springing up immediately, her eyes never wondering.

"I have a lot to think about," she spoke.

"You felt it, you must have felt it," he said, watching the worry leave only to show her true adoration for him. This time, it was she that caressed his face; feeling the rough stubble rub against her fingers. She didn't want to leave his presence but continue to take in his deep musk that wrapped around her feelings. Was it just the balance between man and woman that brought them together or destiny? She was not sure but she would not lie.

"Yes, I feel it; it is so strong." He gave a smile and decided to do what he never dreamed he would do to any woman, especially his friends sister. The distance was closed between them as her lips were taken gently against his but she could feel the passion behind it, not wanting to coax it too much to come out here in the tea room when who knew could walk in on them. The butler had stopped their passion for a reason, but they were clueless and only saw each other. Nothing seemed to exist except for them. Slowly he pulled away, not wanting to greedy like already had been by kissing her without permission.

"Forgive me," he spoke softly as her eyes slowly opened in complete bliss, gazing up at him lovingly. Her fingers petted his hair only for her to lean into him softly, wanting more than she could bare. So many feelings were racing through her and she couldn't help but not stop these things from happening. Her kiss was tender, soft, and drawing his essence from him to make their souls one. Finally she pulled away and leaned back in her chair.

"That is how I will forgive you." She was a minx.

"Are you finished?" asked Raven, moving more into the room only for Allen to quickly take to his feet. "You are lucky it is just me instead of those that are visiting us this week. They would have been more harsh due to their high rules and regulations for reporting incidents such as these to the crown. Do keep things under wraps brother, or else it will be best for you to leave. I will not watch you be punished for love."

"Forgive me," said Allen with a bow only to get a chuckle. She was never going to forget the kiss of forgiveness but it was a good idea.

"Come, I have been asked to inform you of a ball being held this evening for the Crown Prince's arrival at Du'Carta. Keep your wits about you, these men are sly and I have heard they will steal women only to break their hearts."

Raven lead the way dressed in her training outfit since she was not going to change for some pompous prince that was turning the castle upside down. Already Oz showed some distress due to the large group of men looking at Akai next to his side before looking at him and Bade. Were they some kind of savage animals. Their eyes seemed to move over to Raven and then land on Kohaku as if they were choosing targets. The crown prince stood in the center of them all, his outfit of black armor and long black cape surrounding him. His dark blue eyes looked Oz while his ebony hair made his skin look pale and sickly.

"I am hearing that the Du'Monte army is in the lead thus far," came his deep voice. Oz nodded as they gathered round.

"Since we are all here, I would like to start the introductions," said Oz. "I am Prince Oz of Du'Carta, this is my betrothed Princess Akai of Du'Roson, my sister Princess Kohaku of Du'Carta, Prince Bade of Du'Roson, his betrothed Princess Raven of Du'Monte, and lastly Prince Allen of Du'Monte."

They each gave a bow or curtsy when their name was called.

"I am Prince Endyiom and may I present you will my generals. The lead is General Kunzite," he said, motioning to a tanned man with long white past his shoulders, icy blues, and standing in a gray uniform.

"Second in command, General Nephrite." A man with deep chocolate hair in waves past his shoulders, warmed skin, and deep icy blue eyes.

"Third in command, General Jedite." Short blond hair, mischievous green eyes, and paled skin.

"Fourth in command, General Zoicite." Long curly blond hair pulled back in a low tail, paled skin, and the same icy blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure for you all to be here," said Oz. "I will have the servants lead you to your quarters so you may rest until the events this evening held in your honor Prince Endyiom."

With a respectful bow, the servants moved to help them to their rooms. Once out of range, Oz seemed to relax a bit.

"Perhaps it is best we all rest since we are also preparing for the movements in families," said Oz, leaving them with Akai in tow. Bade lead the way to the library where the remaining four took seats as tea was brought out again. Raven snickered only to get a glare from Allen which Bade caught.

"What trouble are you in now Allen?" asked Bade, catching on quickly only for Raven to let the laughter finish bubbling out. The suspense was going to kill her since she had never seen Allen as uptight as keeping this a secret. The whole idea of him falling for Oz's sister was comical since it seemed that the families were trying to tie all of them together and yet another couple had came out of the swap around. Kohaku blushed, embarrassed that Raven had caught them.

"He will be in trouble with Oz," said Raven, looking at the two and then munching on the starfish treat. Bade looked at the blushing Kohaku and then to Allen who turned his head away quickly from his gaze, catching on.

"You did not...it was only supposed to be tea!" Bade gazed at Allen, grabbing his eye contact only to know what exactly his friend had done. "This is to be kept on the down low from Oz since he has a lot of stressed put on him as of late. Our parents are putting a lot of pressure on him since he is going to be commanding two armies."

"Will you not have control of your own army as well as Du'Monte army?" asked Kohaku, unsure of how it worked.

"I will relinquish my rights to Du'Roson since Oz is better at handling a lot of men than I would be able to," replied Bade. Kohaku sat there and thought.

"If Akai is marrying into Du'Carta, then Oz should have Du'Carta to look after, not Du'Roson as well. The heir to Du'Monte is unwed and still has his own army to look after while you look after your own army. Is that not how it works?" asked Kohaku. She was smarter than she looked and hit the nail on the head. She was right, there was no need for anyone to take over control of anyone else's armies. They each had everything in row.

"Akai has been eating a lot lately," noted Raven, gazing into nothing special.

"You mean?" asked Bade, his eyes widening. Raven nodded in response.

"Then the wedding is going to have to be sooner than expected," said Allen. Kohaku felt as if she was out of the loop but decided not to worry about it. If things were meant to be then so let them be. Allen move up to his feet and gave a bow to them all.

"Please excuse me, I am going to be prepare for the ball," he said and quickly left. Raven grinned, taking this time to pounce on the young girl.

"Did you ever expect for something like this to happen?" she asked only for Kohaku to blush.

"No I never thought that I would have experienced anything of the sort," she replied softly. Bade wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it but decided to stay.

"Everything will be fine," promised Raven. "It would be best if we were to get ready for the ball as well."

Kohaku nodded and moved out of the room...The ball had moved smoothly so far, people celebrating the arrival of the prince along with dancing all around the floor. Kohaku and Allen stayed away from each other as much as possible so not to start suspicion. It was when Oz asked Kohaku to dance that Allen got worried and so he took Raven to the dance floor, trying to catch the looks on Oz's face.

"How was tea?" asked Oz, moving to the slow paced waltz with Kohaku and making her spin every once and again.

"It was fine," she responded slowly but too quickly for him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around to see if he could spot Allen around the floor to see him laughing and dancing with Raven.

"Just fine?" asked Oz only for Kohaku to gulp and know she couldn't lie to her brother.

"I like him," she admitted finally only for him to be silent. "I do not know how to explain it but there is electric in the air when he is around, and I cannot help but feel this chill in the air, but a good feeling chill. There is something about him that I cannot explain. I thought he would be arrogant like your stories said or try to impress me but he has been a gentlemen."

He could live with that, but there was something else she was hiding. He could see the look in her eyes, how they darted while talking to him. Her fingers gripped his hand tightly, making him look back at her who was worried but she was also pleading he would leave things be. Finally, Oz smiled.

"You have my blessing sister," he said, giving her a kiss on the head. He looked around and positioned the move right where during a spin he would switch and take Raven, leaving the two to dance. This was the only time they could be this close in public with it accepted. Women from many houses were there but it seemed as if the generals were not interested in dancing since they just stood together and chatted amongst themselves. Queen Abbey was sitting on her throne when Prince Endyiom asked her for a dance. She had accepted even though it had been a long time since she had danced.

"I have some news from Moon Palace your grace," said Endyiom only for her to nod in response. "It seems that the daughters of each respectable planet here is asked to come to the Moon Palace to serve the Moon Princess. Queen Serenity has a special purpose for them."

Queen Abbey understood and ended the dancing while dismissing herself to leave the control of the party in Oz's hands. Things seemed to go well except for the strange looks they were getting from the generals. Oz was uncomfortable, especially the way their eyes looked over their women as if they were some prize to be won. One had the galls to ask Raven to dance but she turned him down and said she needed to rest and thus left. Akai made sure to stay at Oz's side and take all dances with him since she didn't want to get asked either. The only one that got sucked in was Kohaku, unsure of the plan that was formulating in their head. Nephrite had been the one to ask her and of course she accepted without thinking since she was finally able to come to a social function.

"How are you this evening your highness," spoke Nephrite in a deep, soothing voice. She looked distracted for a moment, looking around to see if she could find Oz or Allen but didn't want to be rude.

"I am well, thank you General," she replied politely.

"You seem distracted this evening, your highness," he said, trying to catch her gaze only for her to turn her head back to him and stare at the shoulder of his uniform top.

"I apologize, General. This is my first social event that I have been able to attend and I feel like I would like to be everywhere at once," she replied. Nephrite smiled.

"The stars are shining brightly this evening, perhaps you would like to gaze at them for a moment your highness?" he asked, hoping to lure her outside from everyone else in order to question her about information that had been brought to his attention.

"No thank you, General. I gaze at the stars with my evening tea before bed since my balcony outlooks the ocean giving me the perfect view," she replied. This wasn't working and so he was going to have to do another approach.

"Will you please talk to me in private then your highness?" Kohaku went to pull away from him only for his grip to keep her in movement with him in order to not cause a scene.

"I will not. What matters you have will need to be brought up with the Crown Prince of Du'Carta," she replied, harshly. Tonight she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone besides who she knew since there was so much moving through her mind. Nephrite let her go and gave her a low bow.

"Thank you, your highness," and then he walked away.


	4. Past: Chapter Three

Chapter 3

They were unsure why Queen Abbey was irritated today but there wasn't much they could do about it. Kohaku had given up and left her mother in her rooms. Oz took over the paper work that needed finished while the Generals watched over fighting while commenting on it. Raven was thrilled to have them here to a certain point. She wanted to learn their ways of fighting and took to asking Kunzite to duel. He accepted once asking Endyiom who accepted. Kohaku had been late on the venture to the dueling area held in the palace since she had a hard time getting her mother to talk. Akai had joined Oz through his paper trail, joining him in the decisions. Taking a seat next to Allen, Kohaku watched Raven move gracefully mastering the arts of being nimble with agility. Her sword was real this time with the royal gems covering it as she fought. Kunzite showed to be a strong opponent but not strong enough at the moment. Raven taunted him with ridicules to get him angry until he used all his energy up in anger, leaving a point open for her to give the winning point at his throat. She grinned and then walked away.

"It seems that your sister is very strong and well trained," said Kunzite, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel and started unbuttoning the top of his uniform only for Kohaku to blush and quickly excuse herself at once. Nephrite chuckled only for Allen to raise a brow to Bade.

"Yes, she is still innocent," said Bade, looking for a moment in the direction Kohaku had went. "And we would like to keep it that way."

Nephrite saw that as a challenge, and wouldn't back down even with Jedite pushing him back.

"Will someone be her champion then?" asked Nephrite only for Allen to move swiftly to his feet, looking at Nephrite grin for a moment.

"I mind you, you are not on Earth anymore General. Mind your manners," replied Allen, taking to defense. Bade clapped him on the shoulder to pull him back from making an ignorant choice.

"I was out of line, my apologizes," said Bade quickly. "You see, we have been hearing through the vines that whenever you Generals go, you cause disruptions in royal families especially with their daughters."

Zoicite took this chance to speak since he wasn't letting his ego take control of him.

"They must be referring to other generals since we are all honest men," he replied, giving a glare secretly to the other three men he worked with. Raven walked back in with Kohaku by her side smiling up at her.

"You looked absolutely beautiful today, your movements were graceful and so full of passion. If you do win the fighting this week, do you believe your troops will need their advice?" asked Kohaku. Raven laughed, she was starting to like this girl and it helped to boost her ego. "Could you teach me to move so elegantly?"

"You already move beautifully, princess," said Bade, giving Kohaku a wink only for a blush to quickly move over her complexion.

"I meant in battle," she said softly. Raven rose a brow, curious as to what she meant by that.

"How so? You will never see a battle," said Raven only for Kohaku to shake her head no. This interested her intensely. How was it that this fragile girl knew how to battle?

"Better to be prepared than not," replied Kohaku. Raven nodded in agreement but was still trying to figure out this mystery. How was it she knew all these things? She was going to have to find a way to get her to show what she knew.

"I challenge you," said Raven suddenly, only for soft innocent face to suddenly harden into that which meant war.

"Accepted. Give me five minutes," replied Kohaku and then disappeared. Allen couldn't believe what he was seeing. This girl was going to be fighting his sister? How was it she knew all these things? Was she supposed to? Was that really why she hadn't been let out of the palace was to train and keep her mind, body, and spirit as one in the old ways of fighting? That was the only thing he could think of. For the first few years his father taught him the old ways of how to master his body as one but it Allen who had to teach Raven since their father would not let her know the old ways. He forbade a woman from fighting but Raven did it anyway. Within five minutes, Kohaku was back in a custom outfit that must have been made for her small frame. The pants had been fitted, and the shirt looked to that of a child's due to her small form. On her back were two katana's sheathed. Raven was indeed surprised and so was everyone else. The innocence this girl had disappeared from their eyes as they saw her as a woman.

"Nice," said Raven, looking at her outfit and hair pulled up. Kohaku flashed a smile.

"I am better with quivers but this will do for hand-to-hand," she replied. They took their places in the ring and started the dance of battle. Kohaku pulled the the katana's from their sheaths as she danced gracefully like Raven, carefully watching each other. Raven lead the charge first to see if the girl could even handle her attacks and watched the girl use the double sword technique to push away her attack. At that, Raven caught on. There were very few in the world that used the double sword style since it was very hard to master protecting both sides at once along with balancing out muscle mass on both sides evenly since the body was only used to one dominant side. This girl had to been highly trained and in secret for her to have this great power. But, Kohaku lacked attacking. She was more of a waited that needed to be attacked to block rather than attacking and thrusting. This showed danger for her as she tried to attack and then had to do flips to get out of the way of Raven's sword. The men were enthralled with the fight, never before seeing two women match themselves in strength or speed.

Allen saw from the corner of his eye as Oz took a seat with a grim look, watching the women.

"What is it?" asked Allen, drawing Oz's attention from the fight for a moment.

"She's going to use the darkness to her advantage," said Oz softly, watching as Kohaku surprised Raven by slipping into the shadows and seeming to disappear. Now, Raven wanted to show her true power since the girl had show how she could disappear into the shadows. Raven seemed to disappear only for a fly to take place buzzing around, keeping from the shadows until Kohaku slowly appeared from it, curious as to what happened. The fly landed on the sword, morphing back and taking the swing. Luckily, Kohaku blocked and stood staring up at Raven with a smile.

"Nice morphing," she replied with a smile. Raven equally grinned and they both back away and bowed to each other. Turning to the gentlemen watching, the earth soldiers seemed very surprised since they had never heard of anyone having such great power as this. Were these the secret soldiers that Queen Serenity had warned them about? Ones that could morph into animals or move in the shadows? Prince Endyiom excused himself and while the generals seemed to back off. Kohaku's eyes stopped on Oz as she looked over his posture.

"What bad news do you bring?" asked Kohaku.

"It seems that Queen Serenity has requested the presence of you, Raven, and Akai immediately. The generals are to stay here and teach the winners while Prince Endyiom escorts you to the palace." Kohaku nodded and moved from the room. Allen wasn't sure what was going on but was neither happy about it either. This cut his time of getting to know his friend's sister but there wasn't much to be done to that. They would be leaving this evening and so he would plan what to do next.

`*`

Prince Endyiom moved onto the transporter with the princesses; after beaming he lead them through the palace to the royal chambers belonging to Queen Serenity herself. Excusing himself, he let the three women enter. Moving up the long red carpet towards the throne, they saw a woman sitting in glittering white gowns, long silvery spun in pulled into two buns on each side of her head with the excess trailing down to the floors around her. Her crisp blue eyes watched each of them as they bowed before her like the soldiers they were trained to be and awaited her commands.

"I have called you for private matters," spoke her crystalline voice. "I have word of dark matters brewing near the border of the universe by a Queen Beryl. It seems that Prince Endyiom has turned down her advances and a love interest has started with Princess Serenity and him. I want to know if that is true, to know where Beryl is at all times, and of any activity moving through the center core system. Kohaku, you will be leaving to earth with Prince Endyiom masked as his betrothed. Raven, you are to be shipped to a small moon on the edge of the universe where you will be keeping track of anything suspicious in the solar system. Akai, you will be in the heart of the moon palace monitoring those wishing to grant access to portals on the moon along with monitoring suspicious activity inside the palace. Please make haste, I will be expecting nightly check-ins."

The three women rose, gave bows, and moved from the room.


	5. Past: Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kohaku let the maids move about her room packing things for her travels to the planet Earth. This was going to be her first real mission and she was ready. There was nothing that was going to stop her from completing her mission but now her thoughts moved to that of Prince Allen, the afternoon tea, and what she felt for him. It was hard for her to shake off these feelings but she felt bad. Here she was leaving, with the excuse of her being betrothed to Prince Endyiom. What was he going to think. She felt she made a mistake showing her powers in from of the Prince and his generals but nothing could be taken back now. He would not be suspicious of if they were on a mission or not. If he did ask her about it, she could come up with an excuse that she made a magic powder that is hard to find for playing a truck on Raven. But how was Raven going to hide what she did? Say it was a magic trick as well? That they had planned it? That worked for her.

A knock on her door caused her to move from her thoughts only to see Prince Allen standing there from where the maids opened the door, his expression hurtful but he looked as if he was hiding it well.

"Leave us," she demanded the maids and watched them quickly exit and shut the door. Allen turned the lock in hopes of gaining them privacy for just a moment until someone came knocking. It was going to be hard for them to have this privacy but there was nothing else to be done.

"Is it true?" he asked, moving forward but stopping short. Kohaku moved to her feet and closed the distance.

"Yes, it is true," she replied watching the pain in his eyes. How could she leave him so hurt? His hand touched her, causing the electricity to fill her again as her eyes couldn't move from his. His hand brushed her cheek and her head followed the warmth it gave. She couldn't leave him like this, she had to tell him something. "I will only agree if you do not seek my hand."

"Then leave this folly behind and say you will be mine," he said quickly only for her to pull away. How could she put this? How could she keep him waiting for her? "What is wrong? Have you already said yes to him?"

"It is not that simple Allen," she said. "Give me a few weeks and I will return here but until then I must go. It will give you time to speak with my mother and find a way to change the agreement to where it will be respectfully declined. I am not sure if the royals of Earth will take too well to a princess refusing their crown prince unless we have something to use in exchange."

He seemed to understand, his mind already calculating the idea she was throwing at him.

"May I visit?" he asked only for Kohaku to shake her head no.

"I must decline your visits, they will be too suspicious. Perhaps you will write to me as a friend instead? Use the pen name Aleen?" Allen chuckled at the thought, agreed and then left but not without a kiss. He moved from the room and watched the maids enter only to start packing again. This was going to be a long evening...Upon the arrival at the Earth Palace, Kohaku was escorted her rooms to refresh before the evening meal. Already she was disliking this place due to the dark black decor surrounding her. She was sure that Prince Allen would use some color other than black if she insisted on color. The floors, marble, banners, carpets, were all black. How did they ever keep it clean? The maids moved around her, unpacking as she pretended to freshen up. She changed her gown from her afternoon to evening consisting of a soft powder blue silks and matching ballet slippers for the evening meal. Tonight she pulled her long curls up into a pile woven with twists and curls. The maids bowed quickly only for Endyiom to move into the room, looking at the girl seated in front of the dressing mirror staring curiously at her.

"I will escort you to our evening meal," he replied, his eyes faltering for a moment. Kohaku followed, declining to take his arm as they moved down the halls in a slow pace. It didn't look like he was happy about it either, his stern expression but she also didn't know him either. "My father has requested that we are to share courts."

"No," replied Kohaku, making him stop next to her and stare. "I will not until things are final. That is how the process works in my homeland."

"This is your home now," replied Endyiom, taking her by surprise. She had never thought of him to be cold, but it must have been true. Something hardened his heart, and she was seeing the pain lurking in his eyes. Was the rumors true? She was going to have to investigate this evening. Perhaps it would take more than two weeks? "A princess is to do as she it told without lip or be a disgrace in this world."

Already she was starting to dislike it here and followed in silence. She understood what she must do and that her chambers would be changed to his or they would be given an entire new court. The dinner was something she had never experienced before. Living by the sea gave her the advantage of having seafoods every night and exotic tropical fruit but this, was odd. They had called it wild boar, an apple was stuffed in its mouth, and the cook chopped it up for them, placing a slab on their plates along with potatoes, carrots, bread, and gravy. But how was she to eat it? The was large and hearty, his graying black beard was neatly trimmed close to his chin while his matching blue eyes twinkled, mainly at her.

"Does my food not appease you child?" asked his deep voice, making her suddenly look over at him while he took a bite of his bread. Kohaku put on a smile and dipped her head.

"It is not that your highness, I have never seen food like this before," she replied only to get a laugh from him. She glanced over to Endyiom only to see he was not moved like his father. Instead, sitting there silently continuing his meal.

"Then what have you eaten?" he asked, looking jolly. She was unsure if she should answer but did.

"We depended on the sea, eating fish, crabs, scallops, clams, and fruits from the shore like pineapple or coconuts." At these words she watched his posture change completely, and the jolly looks disappear. Her eyes flickered to Endyiom who was looking at his father as well.

"I am sorry my dear but you will not find any of that here," he replied and then left from the table. She was confused, and quickly looked to Endyiom who was finished with his plate.

"My mother was said to had been a mermaid that traded her life of the sea for my father. We used to have seafood here every evening until my mother died of a terrible sickness. We were never sure what killed her, but it left my father hating the sea but longing for it. Once I am married, he said he will leave to the sea in hopes of resting his soul by being as close to her as possible. Until then, we must never talk of the ocean," he said. Kohaku understood and now felt the sadness pour into her which made her lose her appetite. "You did not know princess. I will have the chef prepare you specials meals but until my father is gone, you will need to eat them alone."

She understood and would obey.

`*`

Raven was bored. It had been a week and still nothing looked to be forming on the edge of the universe. What was Queen Serenity talking about? Was she crazy? Her nightly report was always the same. The universe was peaceful. She looked through her telescope only to see a small twinkling light. What was it? She sent the report and wondered how everyone else was doing. She heard Akai had been locked in the vault and only Queen Serenity kept the key. She was tired from looking through all the videos and had found nothing either. Every once and a while Raven would receive a video message.

`*`

Kohaku had awaken during the middle of the night this evening only to see the room was empty. The spot where Endyiom was to lay was empty. Moving into the shadows, she peeked over the balcony only to hear whispering somewhere in the garden. Quickly she followed, hiding in the shadows in case she needed to disappear before anyone noticed she was gone. She had spent all her days in the garden, and knew its layouts. Quickly she followed the voices but stopped in the shadows when she saw his guard standing by. It was Nephrite and Kunzite on duty this evening.

"Do you think the princess will be heart broken?" asked Nephrite. Kunzite chuckled.

"She doesn't even look interested in him so why should it matter?" asked Kunzite. Nephrite nodded in agreement.

"If he will not have her, perhaps one of us will? They share the same bed, perhaps he has committed the deed?" asked Nephrite.

"No," replied Kunzite. "A princess would not do that. Endyiom does not sleep in that room. He makes it look like it though so his father will be pleased. Once the princess in asleep, he leaves. But you also know his heart belongs to another. Why else would we be on the look out if the princess wonders about at night?"

"Correct, but she hasn't even left her room since she has gotten here. Besides here in the day," replied Nephrite. They seemed to relax, and Kohaku moved into the shadows, slipping past them to where she could hear an unfamiliar voice. Moving around, she found it. Endyiom sat there with another woman. Her long hair that of Queen Serenity's in the moonlight and she knew at once that was the princess. The love between them was not hard to see. Her mission was complete and she quickly moved back through the shadows until she felt she was a far distance away where she materialized only for a sword to suddenly be against her throat. She could move into the shadows but it was too dangerous, her powers were weakened from the time she traveled in that form to watch the secret lovers.

"What have you seen?" asked a deep voice behind her, and she felt a hand around her waist, pulling her against him. If she remembered right, this voice belonged to Jedite. She hadn't liked him much, especially the way his eyes moved across her or how he accidentally brushed his hand across her bottom.

"What do you speak of? Are you hiding something?" she asked, feeling him stiffen.

"I watched you leave through the garden, then disappear. Was this part of your magic?" he asked. She giggled.

"What are you going to do, punish me?" she asked, pressing herself against him. She felt his hand move over the silk of her gown and start up. Was he the type to do this for her? Give her a reason to go home? If she calculated it right, the others would come check since it looked as if Endyiom and the princess were parting ways. She turned in his arms, feeling the sword drop to his side and then clank on the ground. This would buy them enough time until Kunzite and Nephrite came. Her fingers touched his face only for him to do all the rest. His hand roamed her, his lips touched hers and she felt the passion behind it quickly take over as he kissed her and pawed at her gown, hoping to remove it.

"Jedite," came the sharp voice making him suddenly stop in mid-kiss and turn. There stood Kunzite and Nephrite with Prince Endyiom in tow. They had witnessed it and she was certain to be sent home. "How long as this been going on?"

"For a while," responded Jedite, his eyes flickering over to the prince before slowly removing his hands from Kohaku's chest and waist. Kohaku kept her composure and let Jedite do all the talking for this moment.

"Jedite, she is to be my queen and you sought her out?" asked Endyiom only for Jedite to nod in response. She watched Endyiom's eyes flicker to her for a moment and then he stopped on her. "What plan do you have up your sleeve princess? I have heard that Prince Allen is asking for your hand, did you know this and set this up? To disgrace yourself? Or are there other matters at hand?"

Kohaku folded her arms across her chest, feeling the warmth behind her move to her left. Jedite's head was bowed a bit in disgrace but he kept his manners.

"Why am I not allowed to have fun when you are in the arms of another?" Endyiom took a sharp breath. His secret belonged to her now, and for that he started to pity the woman. Why wouldn't she be angry with him, for they were to be married and he was still with her. But he couldn't help it, nothing could help it due to the chemistry that drew him to the princess that stole his heart. "Who is she Endyiom? Do you love her?"

He felt the kindness in her voice and slowly started to relax. Did she understand?

"The moon princess and yes, I do love her very much. I am afraid that Queen Serenity will not accept my offer to ask for her daughter's hand. I am sure she has tried sending countless of soldiers to see what is really going on or to solve the mysteries of her daughter disappearing during the night. I could not bare to live without her, or to marry another," he said truthfully. Kohaku smiled, she would settle this.

"Since you are truthful then I shall be as well Endyiom. I am an elite secret soldier to the moon kingdom under control of Queen Serenity in order to protect her daughter, Princess Serenity. I was called to servitude due to a problem with the Queen Beryl. It seems that the safety of Princess Serenity is in danger due to her visiting here with you. Queen Beryl is angry over you turning her down for marriage and is planning an attack. Other secret soldiers are also on the watch. It is in the best interest for you and her lives that you stop these secret meetings for the time being. It seems that Beryl has already figured it out. Her revenge will come any day. I must return to the Moon Kingdom, immediately," said Kohaku.

"Wow, a secret soldier and a princess. Isn't that hard?" asked Nephrite only for Kunzite to roll his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I have to put my neck on the line and produce heirs. That is why it is highly recommended that we are not to be married. Instead, we are used as bargaining chips, which Jedite here witness first hand. I used him as a reason for Endyiom to ask me to leave in order to report back to the Queen." Nephrite chuckled only for Jedite to turn red. It was his first time being used. "I must cut the chatter, and complete my mission. Until we meet again."

She gave a graceful bow and then disappeared into the shadows once more.


	6. Past: Epilogue

Epilogue

By the time Kohaku reached the moon, Queen Serenity was in a frenzy. Raven and Akai had met her in the throne room only for Raven to give her report.

"They are coming, a whole swarm of them. They appeared out of no where and I did not have a chance to even see them form! We must arm the palace, and end the ball or we will all be destroyed!"

"Go, protect the princess!" order Queen Serenity and they moved on their way. Raven was already in her fuku of black ankle boots, black shorts, black chest plate, holsters for daggers, and a mask covering her face. Next to her ran Akai in knee high black boots, short black skirt, black tank top, and holsters for daggers everywhere. Kohaku wore he black knee high boots, matching black skirt, black corset and black hood hiding her head and face. In her arms she held a long bow glittering with jewels and quivers on her back. Stopping outside, they could see the swarm almost there and ran towards the ball looking for the princess only for her not to be found. They moved into the garden to see Endyiom with Serenity angering Kohaku.

"I told you to stay away from her," demanded Kohaku as the creatures started to land. The battle began with every soldier moving to arms. The soldiers of justice belonging to Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn died in the battle along with the three elite secret soldiers who never got to meet them. Queen Serenity used her last remaining strength to stop Beryl, destroying her army with the Imperial Silver Crystal and then sent her daughter to be born on earth hopefully during a peaceful time where she would find love and adventure.


	7. Present: Prologue

Prologue

Three more minutes...

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the ceramic sink, waiting and watching. Her eyes looked back to the box, going over the directions once again before thinking if she followed it right. Starting to pace, she looked at her watch and then back to the item sitting in the cup next to the sink. Should she look? Checking the time, she went back to pacing.

Two more minutes...

Already she was feeling nervous and wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was wondering all places, the worst bubbled up first. What if he denied it? What if he told her to get rid of it? Would she keep it? She already believed in her mind that no matter what she wouldn't, she would keep it. But then what? She was still in high school and working part time on the side just to help her brother make rent. They hadn't came from the richest family. She looked at the time again and then started pacing.

One more minute...

But would he accept her? It had been wrong for her to take his advances but he was a great guy and made her smile and laugh and treated her like such a woman. He had been her first...but would he do the right thing? He was so high above her, and it made her think if she was just something on the side. She had read the articles in the paper about him and especially his ill-tempered sister. They were high society and were next in line to rule one of the top selling companies. Theirs friends were children to top leading corporations that would cripple the city without their influence. Would this end it all? Would this ruin his reputation? Especially since her brother worked for his father's company? She checked the time and froze staring at the cup. Her fingers shook as she took the white stick from it and flipped it over. This couldn't be right...she looked at the box again and then to the strip.

Positive.


	8. Present: Chapter One

Chapter One

Tokyo over the years had flourished into a ripe city; the crime rates were low and business was high. Companies still ruled over it and their heirs ran wild. It was during this time that Mamoru Chiba decided crystal was in the lowest price for sale in order to start the construction on the Crystal Palace. Emerald, Topaz, Ruby and Sapphire Towers had already been just completed while the senshi ruling of those planets settled into them nicely with their new husbands. Usagi Chiba smiled at Mamoru from across his desk while he went over the accounting plans with Zoicite once again, something bubbling up in her bright blue eyes. Mamoru noticed the look he was receiving but ignored it until business was finished.

"I have a few companies that should be interested in this project and an intern that's willing to go to each company and present these presentations she is finishing up," said Zoicite in his husky voice only for Mamoru to nod and lean back.

"What is her name again?" he asked.

"Akai Tsumi," replied Zoicite. "Her brother Bade is working under Kunzite and from the looks of it, they are a good duo when it comes to running a business."

Mamoru nodded and finished looking over the plans.

"Lets get it built," said Mamoru. Zoicite nodded and moved from the room. Usagi moved from her chair and smiled at Mamoru. He moved up and took her in his arms, holding her gently.

"How long before it is built?" asked Usagi, looking up at him softly. Mamoru smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hopefully less than a year." She nodded and snuggled closer to his chest, feeling finally at peace. Since the battle was finished, they lived peaceful lives. Luna had told them the truth of what had happened, and using the Imperial Crystal, Usagi had brought the dead generals back to life so that her senshi would be happy. All had found lives in what they dreamed of doing while living in their towers that were going to protect the city and palace in case of danger. Minako had went into fashion, Makoto became a chef, Ami was a doctor, and Rei still worked at the temple connecting with the spirits. Kunzite was a partner in with Mamoru, Zoicite overlooked accounting, Nephrite saw over advertising, and Jedite was a photographer for Nephrite. Things seemed to be working out well for all of them.

"That is good since small lady is on her way," replied Usagi. She felt Mamoru tilt her chin up to look at him, a large grin spread over his face and then he kissed her deeply. The phone on the desk rang, making Mamoru cut his kiss short and answer it. He frowned and then handed it to Usagi.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Usagi, it's Rei. I was reading the fires this morning and it seems that there is trouble in it along with other senshi going to appear," came the soft voice. Usagi nodded.

"Rei, Chibi-usa is on the way...I won't be able to fight," she replied. The line went silent for a moment.

"We will take care of things Usagi, now go home and rest. I will keep you updated."

`*`

The group had decided on meeting at the temple like usual to talk things over with Rei. They all sat and waited for Luna to finally speak as she sat on the table.

"There are a lot of secrets that Queen Serenity kept from even myself but I never thought that this would be needed. Let me try to remember all of it," said Luna, thinking again before lifting her feline head up and gazing around at them all. "Queen Serenity had a secret group of senshi appointed for special missions. From the day of their births, they were trained in the arts of assassins, able to sneak where ever, fit in, or find out any information. They were cold hearted when on a mission, trained to kill with a blink of an eye and the elite secret force only to be called upon when needed for dirty missions. The last time they were called to servitude was before Queen Beryl. If I remember well, they were spying on you Usagi to find out if your relationship with Endyiom was true of heart and to keep Beryl at bay. One was stationed on the edge of the universe to report the building of Beryl's army while another was placed in a palace on Earth with Endyiom. The last was in the center of the Moon Palace, monitoring travels, letters, and looking for anything suspicious. These souls have been also for so long since they haven't been needed. I believe that we will need these senshi to help protect us if something is to rise while building Crystal Tokyo."

"How are we going to awake them?" asked Minako holding Artemis in her arms, scratching between his ears. Luna looked to Usagi.

"Only you can awake them, when you believe they are needed." Usagi nodded and thought it would be the right thing. She pulled out her heart shaped broach and felt the power starting to surge through her as she felt the words come to her.

"I call upon the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal, awaken elite soldiers to come and serve your new Queen," said Usagi, lifting into the air while the crystal glowed from her chest, the ribbons swirling around her. A dark mist moved from the crystal creating skulls swimming around her.

"We will awaken as requested," three skulls said in unison. They moved like fish from the walls in the room and disappeared. Usagi floated back to the ground and took a seat next to Mamoru again only for Makoto to make the first comment.

"That was creepy," she said and then they burst out laughing. They had never before seen this sort of magic used before but it was in fact creepy. If they were trained killers, it did make sense for the skulls to appear. But something more seemed to happen as the thunder rolled above and the rain started pouring heavily. Makoto was the first up to feel the power sources starting to target in on them quickly. There was more than what left with the skulls as they heard the battle start to rage on outside of them. The group of four ran out, ready to transform as they saw sailor senshi in pure black matching uniforms fighting together, hoods covering the tops of their uniforms and masking their faces as they surrounded a man. He was strange looking, his skin an icy blue, wearing a white suit minus a shirt, his short white hair spiked as if frozen in place. Each step he took made ice appear under his feet. Another enemy. The three new women took stances, blocking him from moving towards the temple.

"Don't move," said the tallest coldly, holding a long jeweled sword pointed at the man. He flashed a white smile as he peered behind them at the four women.

"I would just like to have a chat with the Queen you are protecting," he said, then gave a laugh.

"Whatever you need to say can be passed through us," answered the second tallest fingering her daggers while she stood in a crouching position, ready to strike quickly.

"I would like to congratulate her on the conception of her daughter," he said, looking back to see the four women standing there in fighting stances near the entrance. He waved to them only to have an arrow short through his hand, making him hiss and look to the shortest of the group in answer. Another arrow was ready to fire in the jeweled bow, aimed for his head this time. The man broke the end off the arrow and pulled it the rest of the way out of his hand, a blue blood dripping onto the ground only to turn into ice.

"You were warned," said the shortest with a hint of laughter to her voice. His eyes narrowed in on her as he barred his teeth and then seemed to suddenly compose himself, his eyes never leaving her now.

"Tell your Queen I will be back to take her child. The heir is never going to born and thus will be the fall of Crystal Tokyo," he said. Then he pointed a finger at the small girl and grinned. "You will be the first I take down with me in the first battle for the child growing in her womb."

He then melted into a puddle of water and then evaporated into the wind. They kept their stances and waited a moment before all moving towards the temple, doing fancy flips and acrobatics in the air towards the four girls until they stopped in front of them, giving a bow of their heads. Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto weren't sure what to make of this as they stood in protective stances only for Usagi to appear behind them, a fearful look on her face as Luna sat on her shoulder.

"Thank you for awakening," said Usagi as the four women took the places on all sides of her, still eying the three woman in front of them that took to one knee and bowed. The tallest of the group rose her head a little bit above the others showing that it was her speaking.

"My Queen, we are thankful that you have called us in time to help you through this journey. We have no other mission than to protect you and the child you are carrying. We will do whatever we can in order to find the lair and end this before anything happens. Your personal guard must up their watches as we try to figure out this mystery," she said.

"What may I call you all?" asked Usagi.

"I am Crisis," replied the tallest and then the second tallest lifted her head a bit.

"I am Hope." The smallest lifted her head.

"I am Angel."

"How may I call on you?" asked Usagi.

"We will know when you need us," said Hope as they all moved to their feet.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Rei, only for all three to suddenly turn their heads directly to her.

"You called on us, did you not? If you wish for us to slumber again then so be it," said Crisis. The three did their fancy flips and acrobatics once more only to disappear into the shadows of the night.


	9. Present: Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Usagi wasn't sure what to make of what happened last night still but she felt a bit of anger towards Rei for opening her big mouth about trusting them or not. Did they disappear? She had tried to use the crystal to awaken them but nothing happened this time. Did they just ignore her call or was there a plan behind it? Just as soon as the storm had came, it left, leaving the city shining as a carnival seemed to move into the town. It felt magical since they made an ice skating rink in the center of it for everyone to enjoy. The man that night had seemed serious about wanting to kill Chiba-usa it made her cry that night in Marmoru's arms as he whispered that everything was going to be alright. Pushing the thoughts of of her mind, Usagi was going to start remembering what happened to her as the men went to work on getting the Crystal Palace built.

Instead, she longed to go to the carnival and wished she could go. Ami stayed with her this evening monitoring her activities as she stared out the window watching the shows. A bit of her still didn't like the carnival after what happened the last time. Could it be possible it would happen again? Minako and Makoto had said they were going to check it out.

Minako looked over the games wanting to play and managed to get Makoto to go to one with her. They stopped at one where it was a balancing act. A young girl dressed in her school uniform was up next to go through the course. They watched in amazement as she moved through the hurdles, scaled the ladders, and looked as if it was complete ease. When she went down to the man to get her prize, he grinned and gave her a golden ticket. What was that about? Makoto nodded to Minako as they followed in the shadows behind the girl that was lead to a tent where guards stood not letting anyone pass. They watched her hand the ticket to them and then glance over her shoulder, burgundy hair swishing to the side as her bright blue eyes suddenly focused in on them. Minako's skin crawled for a moment, taking it as a sign of some sort to follow. The girl then entered the tent. What could be in there?

"Lets do a perimeter check," said Minako as they separated and looked around the tent, meeting up on the other side. "I found a way to get in on the other side."

Makoto followed as they both snuck into the tent from the side and watched as women had been brought into this tent, the man from last night standing center stage in front of a table. One girl has been lowered onto it, her hands bound. The ice man held up a black dagger with a skull handle while chanting words aloud as the other girls watched, gaged and tied. He shoved the blade down into the girls chest only for a black smoke to come out of her chest, twisting and turning as it moved up towards a large glowing sphere in the center of the tent surrounded by black candles. What were they doing? Makoto touched Minako's shoulder, motioning for her to look over at the girl they had seen before who had untied her hands while she sat in the back and had hidden behind some of the boxes near them. She looked over at them and smiled, pulling out a senshi pen. Was this one of the elite?

A dark smoke moved around her body changing her school clothes to that of a black senshi uniform, a hood concealing her head and then they saw the quiver of arrows on her back, now understanding that they were in the presence of Sailor Angel. In amazement, they watched her body sink into the shadows only to watch a small shadow move across the tent before circling the man on the stage who was unaware. Makoto and Minako decided they would take center stage to distract the man. Pulling out their pens, they transformed and then appeared on top of one of the boxes, their backs leaning against each other.

"I can't stand by watching innocent people get hurt," started Venus.

"But that is why we are here to protect them against evil," finished Jupiter.

"Sailor Senshi, on stage," they said together, striking a pose only for the man to clap his hands.

"Lovely performance girls, would you like to join my circus as a comedy routine?" he asked. Jupiter and Venus took defensive stances, ready to call upon their planets for power. They watched in the darkness as the girl materialized in front of them sitting lazily on the boxes below them, giving a lazy stretch. The man hissed, knowing her well from her quivers.

"Gosh, can't you villains think of something new to say?" she said, giving a yawn and then crossing her legs. The ice shards shot towards her only for her to moved around them doing flips and such which irritated him more. She let out a small laugh as she pulled from her back one of the arrows, aiming it at him only for the body of the girl to raise while the ice man smiled. More bodies that had been laid on the side rose at his command, a group of seven girls moving towards them. Their bodies jerked like they were zombies, eyes black, and skin a pale white. What was wrong with them? Jupiter and Venus moved about, casting spells. Jupiter shocked them lightly to get them into small groups as Venus wrapped her chains around them, tying them into groups. Angel stood there, her arrow still pointed at the ice man only for him walk towards her, vengeance on his mind. He shot ice shards at her again only for her to move around them but then get pegged by one in the knee, hurting her knee badly. Her body stiffened as she tried to keep her poses and move this time on one leg mainly, slowing her a bit.

"Is that all you got," he asked, giving a laugh. Jupiter sent a lightning bolt at him only to direct his attention to her for a moment.

"I'm sick of you sailor senshi trying to act all goodie-goodie. Crystal Tokyo will be ours, and you will all be our slaves!" He yelled, starting to throw ice sharps all around them. He managed to freeze Angel's feet to the ground as Jupiter and Venus started fighting with him, Angel casting her arrows into the fight, hitting him in a shoulder and in the side. Jupiter was the next to be froze in place. Angel looked at the orb in the center, aiming her arrows at it. It made contact, bursting it which seemed to anger him more. He turned to her, glaring. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

The black swirled around them as an air blew past them, the black mists entering into the bodies of the women laying tied in groups. The ice man took their chance to stab the knife into Jupiter's chest, watching the black mist swirl around her, leaving her body and moving into a small orb around his neck. He grinned as he watched the body fall back to the ground, lifeless.

"Jupiter!" Venus rushed to her side, touching her lifeless face only for Angel to unload on arrows at him, striking him in all places, damaging him greatly. He fell to his knees, looking up at Venus and Angel that stood next to the duo on the ground. He held the orb in his hand for a moment and then sighed.

"At least I took one of you down with me," he said, a blue blood moving from his nose and dripping on the ground, turning to ice. His chest heaved and he raised his hand, a black light surrounding him and then he disappeared. Venus held Jupiter's head gently, a sad smile covering her face.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, looking at the paled skin. Angel knelt, giving a grunt of dismay as she felt for vitals.

"It looked like he was taking their souls," said Angel only for Venus to look up at her with worried eyes.

"Her soul? How can you take someone's soul?" she asked. Angel shrugged. She knew she needed to get her hands on that dagger he was using. But who knew what other forums this man could take? This was going to be a strange battle indeed. Looking worried to Venus, Angel let out a sigh slowly.

"Lets take her back to your friends, contact them," said Angel watching Venus slowly move to her communicator and hit the sign for Rei. The ebony haired woman appeared on the screen, worried as she held a phone to her ear.

"What happened to Mako?" asked Rei quickly, trying to calm the person down on the phone as much as possible while also trying to talk to Venus.

"I will meet you at the temple, I believe this is going to be a harder foe then we have faced before," said Venus only to get a nod from Rei. Turning off her communicator, Venus and Angel picked Makoto up gently. She was laying in her normal clothes from earlier which made Venus worry. Unless their powers was stripped of them was the only time senshi would untransform. "Can you teleport?"

Angel nodded as they locked hands while holding Makoto in place.

"Senshi Teleportation!" They said in unison, their light moving around them softly while they both thought about the temple, vanishing and reappearing on the top of the temple steps. Ami and Rei quickly ran out to carry Makoto into the building with Venus following behind at a steady pace. Crouched outside of the open door, Angel awaited while Ami looked over her friend for anything she would be able to find.

"What happened?" asked Ami looking to Minako for answers while her hands moved over the woman checking stats. Rei chanted softy in the back ground, doing everything she could on her part. Usagi run into the room quickly and took a seat while she watched as much as she could to see what could be done for their friend. Ami shook her head as if not to understand what was going on and then looked up to Minako sadly. Rei continued her chanting while Usagi tried to use the crystal to bring Makoto back only for the crystal to not do anything as tears started running down her reddened cheeks.

"Your highness," came a voice from the door, the girls in the room focusing on the younger girl respectfully bowing on one knee while the other bled slightly. Usagi looked at her bewildered at seeing one of the elite senshi she had called the other day bowing before her. "I believe that we have something great in our mists. When Venus and Jupiter arrived on the scene, it seemed that the man from yesterday was using a sacred dagger that was pulling souls out of young women. To the best of my knowledge, he has taken Jupiter's soul with him to a realm of darkness somewhere."

Usagi felt her anger burning inside mixed with sadness. What was happening? Why were their souls being taken? This was a large impact then before when it was just star seeds. Ami studied on her computer for a moment while looking up the information she could gather.

"The only thing we can do is monitor her status by taking her to one of the underground rooms where I am sure Luna has something prepared for an event such as this," said Ami. As may be, Luna trotted through the door and looked at Makoto with a sad feline face.

"I believe it is time," said Luna, looking over her shoulder to three other women standing outside behind Angel. Michiru moved in first and touched Makoto's face softly before looking up to Haruka and then Setsuna holding her clip board.

"We will do as requested," said Setsuna as Haruka lifted the woman into her arms the three leaving the rest in silence.


End file.
